Stolen Milk
by keir
Summary: HaruxKyou / Written for Xorlaithx! Haru steals his kitty's milk, and it comes with a price...R for swearing a sexual situations PWP!


Title: Stolen Milk

Author: Keir

Rating: R overall, for swearing and sexual situations (PWP!)

The Gist of Things: Written for XOrlaithx! :3 Her request was HaruxKyou kitchen/refrigerator smut. :D Love you, orl-chan! X3

* * *

Hatsuharu would have been cornered prey if he didn't have the upper hand; his back was pressed tight against the kitchen island, the remains of everyone's morning breakfast around him. Kyou's fierce crimson eyes had him pinned to the spot. Sure some people could ignore that glare—like Hatori, and Shigure, and Yuki—but Hatsuharu almost felt a little guilty. He rocked backward again to keep his prize out of the other's reach.

"Haru, you've got to be kidding me!" the shorter boy growled. Hatsuharu's feral kitten. Kyou bared his teeth, incisors slightly pointed like fangs. "Give me the goddamn milk."

"I can't do that." The ox tried to keep a straight face so he wouldn't anger his boyfriend; once the cat was too riled there would be no talking to him. The half gallon carton of milk grew slippery from condensation and he tightened his grip.

"What do you mean, idiot cow? I don't have time to play games."

"I want something from you." Hatsuharu rocked onto the tips of his toes again as Kyou made a grab for the milk. A smile curled his pale lips. "Little kitten Kyou ready to pounce."

Kyou's brow furrowed. "What did you call me?" Those little fang-like teeth peeked out again from behind red lips, causing the ox to space out for a moment. It always irritated Kyou when the younger boy got that far-off look and ignored him. "Haru!"

Hatsuharu blinked, blurting out, "I need to be milked."

"What the hell are you going on about? This is ridiculous, Haru, just give me my milk!"

The ox smiled again; he loved the flustered, exasperated look his boyfriend would get. "I like Kyou-chan."

The cat was furious now, convinced he was the butt of some joke. "What the hell is wrong with you? Are your brains loose or something?"

"I like Kyou-chan very much."

A blush spread across the older boy's cheeks at the ox's endearing tone. "You're such a dick."

The black and white-haired boy's eyes grew hooded. "That's the part of me that needs to be milked." He curled his fingers through the cat's belt loop, tugging him forward to bump hips.

Kyou blanched beneath his tan. "Pervert!" The cat glanced around nervously. "What if Tohru were here to hear your lewd comments? Anyway, we need to get going or we'll be late."

"Everybody already left, Kyou-chan."

"WHAT!"

The ox shrugged. "I told them we both weren't feeling well, so they left."

"Let me get this straight...you _ruined _ a trip to the hot springs _why_?"

"So we could spend a romantic weekend together, Kyou-chan. It is White Day, after all."

"We could have spent the weekend together _at the hot springs_, you idiot!" The cat clenched his fist and swung at the ox, who caught the blow with the ease of practice. One didn't date the feisty orange-haired boy without being able to catch a punch. The jostled milk carton tipped slightly, spilling liquid down the ox's arm.

"Now see what you've done, Kyou-chan? You'll just have to clean it up..." Hatsuharu brought his forearm against his boyfriend's lips, only to have it slapped away.

"Stupid cow, knock it off! You have to ruin everything, don't you? Sometimes I don't even know how I put up with you!"

The cat suddenly found himself slammed against the refrigerator, magnets plinking against the floor as they were knocked off. "How rude, kitten. First you beg me for milk and then you don't want it. Maybe it's just the wrong milk, ne? I've got plenty of my own to share with you." The ox slammed his hips against the older boy's, pinning him against the fridge.

"Why do you always have to go Black?" Kyou griped, feeling slightly guilty. His belt was digging into his backside. "I thought you wanted some stupid romantic weekend."

"There's nothing romantic about you, little kitty." Black Haru bit into his prey's neck, savagely seizing the skin with his teeth. "Just the way I like it."

Kyou tried to protest; he could be romantic, dammit! What about how he had taken the ox to the movies for Valentine's Day? Okay, so it had been several days after the actual Valentine's, but he had made up for it, hadn't he? It was just some stupid American holiday! Not only that, but the ox had implied that since Kyou had gotten him something for Valentine's that the cat was the girl in the relationship and Haru would buy the gift for White Day. Then that asshole had...

The cat arched, moaning as his lover's leg infiltrated the space between the orange-haired boy's thighs, pressing again his groin. Kyou panted as the ox pulled back from his neck; Hatsuharu smiled, rubbing his thumb over his handiwork. He had apparently gone White again. "Don't worry, Kyou, I'm sure they'll fade before the other get back. Most likely, anyway."

The cat's eyes widened, his hand flying to his neck, where the ox's saliva still dampened his skin. "You gave me a hickey?"

The ox contemplated the situation, tilting the cat's jaw. "Mm, I guess it could be considered several hickeys..."

Kyou snarled and batted the pale hand away. Hatsuharu caught the orange-haired boy's hand and kissed the palm. Kyou blushed at the romantic gesture and then growled as his lover dragged his hand down to cup the other's hardness through leather pants. "Don't you ever think about anything else?"

Hatsuharu smiled enigmatically as he undid his pants, letting his erection spring out. "I'm ready to be milked."

Kyou scowled. "You have a screwed-up sense of what you think is sexy." He wrapped his hand around Hatsuharu's erection nonetheless, giving a rough squeeze. He was gratified to hear the younger boy's moan. The ox's head tilted back, bearing his smooth throat. His hands came up to rest against the fridge next to the cat's head. The ox groaned again and the cat watched his Adam's apple move up and down. Kyou slowed his hand's movements, thumb rubbing hard at the underside. "This is revenge for stealing my milk, you asshole."

Hatsuharu thought to himself that if _this_ was Kyou's way of punishing him, he'd have to annoy the cat more often.

Kyou finally gave up the slow approach; he was far too impatient. He gripped his lover tightly, pumping roughly. After a minute his forearm grew tired and he shifted irritably, growing uncomfortably hot from the other's presence and his hot breath. He removed his hand, wiping the precum off on his pants.

Hatsuharu sighed happily, upper body leaning against Kyou heavily. The cat scowled, squirming and wriggling under the weight. He jumped as his skin suddenly came in contact with the cold surface of the fridge; somehow the ox had removed his pants. "How did you...?"

"A mystery." The ox smiled, hands coming to rest on Kyou's hips. He rubbed his fingers over the skin just before the cat's underwear, then set about pushing the tight boxer briefs down, revealing soft skin with downy hair leading into coarse curls; he fingered the small appendectomy scar that lay pink against tan skin. The cat went to take off his lover's pants when his hands were batted away. The ox smirked and without warning hoisted the cat upward; Kyou let out an undignified yelp. His legs were hooked over long, slim arms. His eyes grew wide as he realized Hatsuharu not only had him pinned against the refrigerator with his feet off the floor, but had spread his legs and was staring blatantly at his ass.

"Hey, quit that, asshole!"

Hatsuharu simply smiled and reached over to dig his fingers in the tub of margarine left out during breakfast. His fingers covered, he brought them back and smeared the slick substance on his lover's anus. The cat kept up a litany of curses at him for using something like _that_ on him, thrashing and bucking.

The ox heartily ignored him and once the other was lubed to his satisfaction, he tilted the cat's hips and pulled him down while thrusting up. Kyou's keens and whimpering made the ox grind as deep as he could. The cat dug his fingers into the side of the fridge. "Ah, Kyou..."

"You asshole, I wasn't ready! You always think you can take liberties, you fat, stupid cow. All you think about is your fucking dick!" He squirmed, trying to kick his lover with his legs.

"What did you say, fucking pussy?" Black Haru growled. "If you can wiggle around like a cute little bitch, then you're ready." To prove his point, the black and white-haired boy thrust viciously, pounding into Kyou's ass.

Kyou gripped the edges of the fridge, holding on for dear life as his lover's thrust actually pushed his body against the appliance so hard it rocked back and forth slightly. The cat shuddered as Black Haru changed tactics, fingers digging into the orange-haired boy's upper thighs and tilting his hips further. The ox withdrew his cock almost all the way, proceeding to tease his lover. He watched with hooded eyes and a smirk as the head of his penis penetrated Kyou, then slid back out, shiny and slick with margarine and precum. Kyou made a low growl, flexing his muscles; Black Haru watched those muscles twitch and smirked.

Suddenly the ox relaxed his grip and watched as gravity slowly took control and brought the cat down, impaling him on the ox's impressive hard-on. Kyou keened high and long. When his rump hit the ox's dual-coloured hair, the younger boy smirked. "Let's do that again, ne? It felt good." He hoisted the cat upward, tan back sliding against the fridge, before letting him plunge downward, splitting him open. Black Haru brought his hand up to caress the cat's high cheekbones and in a flash Kyou's teeth were buried in his flesh, pointed teeth digging in.

Snarling, Black Haru whipped his lover around, slamming him down onto the kitchen island. "Vicious little kitty." The cat thrashed, knocking over the forgotten carton of milk. "What a waste..." the ox murmured, fingers grasping one tan thigh and dragging the older boy to the edge of the table. With the other hand he grabbed the overturned carton and poured what was left of the milk over Kyou's stomach. "There you go, little kitty, lap it up. What, is it not the kind you wanted?" he smirked, licked his lips. "I guess maybe you wanted some cream. Don't worry, I have some of that for you."

Kyou hissed, trying to get up, his hands slipping on the milk. The ox thrust back inside him, making his back automatically arch in response. A pale hand ran up his belly, pushing him to his back, and fingers dripping with milk were offered to him. "Suck them."

Kyou blushed, furious. "Fuck you."

The black and white-haired boy smiled, leaning forward. "We both know you're enjoying this, kitten. There's nobody here, so show me how much my horny kitty likes getting it in the ass."

Ruby eyes darkened, flashing with the promise of pain later, but slowly the soft mouth opened. Black Haru's body stilled, cocoa eyes trained on the wet, pink tongue emerging from his lover's mouth. The tip touched the skin lightly—tasting, testing—before twining around two fingers. The younger boy's breath hitched as the two selected fingers were allowed entrance into that moist mouth. Ruby eyes locked on deep chocolate as Kyou rubbed his tongue roughly along the fingers; the ox thrust, caught up in the moment. The cat moaned around the digits in his mouth.

Black Haru removed his fingers, sliding them down to pinch a rosy nipple. Kyou tried to buck his hips, wriggling on the slippery, milk-covered counter. The ox began thrusting hard again, hands forcing the cat's legs apart as the orange-haired boy tried to close them. Kyou's muscles squeezed him tightly; he grunted, thrusting harder, riding his lover's body.

Kyou was still shocked at the feeling of laying on a cold counter—the counter where he and Tohru fixed meals of all places—covered in milk. Black Haru's bony hips were bumping hard into the cat's round cheeks with every thrust, the slap of flesh echoing in the kitchen. Kyou flushed scarlet at the thought of the others coming back and fixing meals where he and Hatsuharu were fucking. Would they find out about this? What if they were to suddenly come home and walk in on them?

"I can see you thinking, kitten; stop it." Black Haru grasped his lover's hard cock, pumping it roughly, ignoring the head. Kyou arched again, crying out piteously. "That's right, call my name like a little bitch."

The cat shut his eyes tightly, head turned to the side. "H-haru!"

The ox nearly lost his rhythm at the sound of Kyou moaning his name; he had never expected it to pass the cat's lips. He'd never called out his lover's name in the history of their lovemaking. Hatsuharu felt a shiver run through his body, his muscles contracting to let him know he'd be coming soon.

Kyou was mortified that he had called out something so brazen until he caught the look on his lover's face: it was the look saying the younger boy was going to fuck him till kingdom come and then do it all over again. He had never seen such a passionate look on the ox's face. His hips lifted of their own accord as Hatsuharu thrust swiftly against that sweet spot buried deep inside him. He called out the ox's name again as his penis jumped, come splashing up onto the pale hand that was roughly rubbing the head; it dribbled down Kyou's stomach to mix with the milk.

Hatsuharu groaned, unable to watch Kyou finish completely. He pulled out, giving short hard strokes to his cock. He watched with hooded eyes as long strands of come spurted out, decorating his lover's stomach, even going so far as to hit the collarbone. He sighed in contentment, rubbing idly at the head of his softening manhood. "I feel so much better after you milk me, Kyou-chan."

"Dumbass!" The orange-haired boy sat up carefully on the slippery counter, baring his teeth. "Great, now I smell like sex and butter. I just took a shower, you jerk."

Hatsuharu smiled. "Then let me take another one with you."

"Fine, but it's White Day and I expect a present from you," Kyou growled, sliding off the kitchen island, dripping and naked, and headed for the upstairs bathroom.

"My milk isn't enough of a present, Kyou-chan?"

"Shut up! Don't think I've forgotten you gave me hickeys!"

The ox smirked to himself. He definitely had plans to put more of those marks all over Kyou's beautiful skin; he could make it up to his kitten later. He followed Kyou toward the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: Has it really been so long since I've posted something? ;.; This past month my fiance has had to work the graveyard shift from 10 PM-6 AM and I stay up while he's gone. For some reason, I find it sooooo hard to write at night, but it's the only time I have to write at the moment till he switches back to day shift in a few days to a week. Does anyone else have like...picky writer's creativity specific to times of day? It's beyond frustrating. . I just want to get the next chapter to Million Little Pieces done, dammit! haha


End file.
